Saber (Combat Dummy)
|-|Mark's Version/Hunger Games Version= |-|Perp's Version= Backstory Saber is the Saber-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. His true name is Combat Dummy, a profane and copypasta meme bot that acts as a tutorial character for those in the tabletop game. It does not appear in-canon proper, and is instead a non-canon Servant specifically to help new players get used to the game. Its Hunger Games variant however is an unrelenting killer who will stop at nothing to slay as many Heroic Spirits as possible, leaving only a trail of blood in its wake. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with The Undying Dummy | 6-C, higher with The Undying Dummy | High 6-C, higher with The Undying Dummy Name: Combat Dummy Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: None Age: However long it was summoned for Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Profane and Copypasta Meme Bot, Tutorial Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Expert, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid, comparable to other Servants), Statistics Amplification (With The Undying Dummy. Increases all of its Parameters and overall damage output massively at half HP), Immortality (Type 2 via Mechanical Body. Mark's Version and Hunger Games Version only. Will continue to fight, even if its head is cut right off and all of its body parts are separated), can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries (Perp's Version only via Battle Continuation), Electricity Manipulation (via Zap), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has C-rank Strength), higher with The Undying Dummy (Increases its overall Parameters drastically, to the point where it can contend with more powerful Servants) | Island level (Has D-rank Strength), higher with The Undying Dummy (Does not grant that massive of a Parameter boost) | Large Island level (Completely brutalized the likes of Artoria Pendragon, Dante, and Gilgamesh, swatting away their attacks like they were nothing), higher with The Undying Dummy Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C-rank Agility), higher with The Undying Dummy | Massively Hypersonic (Has D-rank Agility), higher with The Undying Dummy | Massively Hypersonic, higher with The Undying Dummy Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class 25 with The Undying Dummy | Superhuman, Class 25 with The Undying Dummy | Class 25, higher with The Undying Dummy Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with The Undying Dummy | Island Class, higher with The Undying Dummy | Large Island level, higher with The Undying Dummy Durability: Island level (Has C-rank Endurance), higher with The Undying Dummy | Island level (Has A-rank Endurance), higher with The Undying Dummy | Large Island level, higher with The Undying Dummy Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Combat Dummy has a steady supply of magical energy, it can keep on fighting. Range: Extended Melee Range with longsword | Extended Melee Range with longsword, hundreds of meters with AK-47, rocket launcher, and Zap | Extended Melee Range with sword, Varies depending on what it can get its hands on Standard Equipment: Steel Longsword | Steel Longsword, Kite Shield, AK-47, Rocket Launcher | Steel Longsword Intelligence: Average (Is specifically programmed to be average all across the board, including intelligence) | Below Average (Completely hell bent on just destroying the enemy, though it still has the ability to speak and think properly) | Combat Genius (Managed to outwit and outskill even the best of warriors and knights) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms The Undying Dummy: At half HP, the Combat Dummy automatically gains a massive boost to all of its Parameters, as well as increased damage. Mark's Version and Hunger Games Version are both C-rank, while Perp's Version is D-rank. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Mark's Version and Hunger Games Version both have a C-rank in this skill, while Perp's Version has a D-rank. Riding: The ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Mark's Version and Hunger Games Version both have a C-rank in this skill, while Perp's Version has a D-rank. Personal Skills Mechanical Body: Because the Combat Dummy is a mechanical machine that will not stop until the enemy is defeated, it will keep on going, even if it is “fatally wounded” by human standards. Mark's Version and Hunger Games Version only. Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and never to give up even when defeated. Combat Dummy's rank in this skill is D. Perp's Version only. Key: Mark's Version '''| Perp's Version |''' Hunger Games Version Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Robots Category:Joke Characters Category:Tutorial Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Perpetual's Pages